new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sword Art Online - Zaginiony Odcinek
Jestem wielkim fanem serii Sword Art Online jak wielu ludzi. No prawie – pomijając wątek wróżkowego świata, który wg mnie był szczurzą kupą, to seria jest niesamowita. Imponuje mi boskość Kirito i jego harem, ale po tym co widziałem przeraziłem się i to na powaznie. Poszukiwałem spoilerów do nadchodzącego „Sword Art Online – War of Underworld” i podczas przeglądania Pakistańskiego Deep Netu znalazłem plik „Sword Art Online –Powrót Sachi”. Sachi? Jak ona może powrócić? Przecież zginęła na początku pierwszego sezonu. Myślałem, że to żart (dop. autora – jak ostatnie odcinki Alicyzacji), ale obejrzałem – w końcu jestem wielkim fanem Sword Art Online i możliwość popatrzenia na wielką waleczność szermierza doprowadzi mnie do ogromnej radości. Odcinek zaczął się openingiem, ale był on dziwny. Słyszałem tam dziwne nawoływanie, brzmiało one jak okrzyki Testovirona, ale były mroczniejsze, po czym nastała właściwa część odcinka. Pokazana tam była Asuna idąca po Kirito. Spieszyła się, bo upolowała wysokiej klasy kurę zkurnika sąsiada i chciała jak najszybciej zrobić obiad. W czasie tej sceny widziałem postać patrzącąna nich. Co mnie zszokowało to widok Adolfa Hitlera na billbordzie, ale uznałem, że to dowcip przemysłowy i oglądałem dalej. Przy wejściu do domu Asuny Kirito odczuł coś dziwnego. Tak jakby ktoś go obserwował. Nie mylił się i teraz wiem, że wydarzenia które nastały po tym wszystkim doprowadziły mnie do tego, że otrzymałem zakaz sądowy odnośnie oglądania Sword Art Online. Kiedy Kirito i Asuna weszli do domu ujrzeli coś, co mnie przeraziło i to na poważnie. Na ścianach ujrzeli napisy. Były one napisane krwią, nie było to rysunkowa krew tylko hiperrealistyczna. Pojawiały się napisy typu „Asuna Ty dziwko”, „Oddawaj Kirito” czy „Czemu nie umrzesz?”. -Kto to może być? - zapytała przestraszona Asuna W pierwszej kolejności Kirito pomyślał o Lauffin Coffin, ale po chwili zmyli napisy i uznali, ze nie ma tematu. Kiedy Kirito wyskoczył do sklepu po mocny jak dla niego alkohol czyli lemoniadę, podeszła do niego postać. Okazało się później, że to SACHI! Jak ona przeżyła? Jak to możliwe? -Sachi, Ty żyjesz! - Krzyknął Kirito z radości. -Wróciłam do Ciebie w imię naszej ogromnej miłości! - wtórowała Sachi -Sachi, ale jak to się stało? Przecież miałaś zginąć? -Kayaba po prostu kłamał – powiedziała z uśmiechem -O, więc tu jesteś – powiedziała Asuna -Tak, Sachi, poznaj moją żonę, Asunę Yuuki – po tym zdaniu wyraz twarzy Sachi się zmienił, wyglądał jak połączenie złości, zdziwienia i smutku. -Ja uciekam, widzimy się innym razem – rzekła, po czym uciekła. Następnego dnia Asuna wyszła do sklepu, ale poczuła uderzenie i upadła. Gdy się obudziła, ujrzała Sachi. -Nie powinnaś tego robić – powiedziała, po czym zaczęła ją dźgać nożem. Krew i mózg leży dookoła, po czym Sachi to sprząta to beczki. Po chwili zabiła....COSMO Z SERIALU SONIC X!! Nawet nie wiem skąd ona się tam wzięła. Byłem tym zszokowany, bo pojawiło się jeszcze więcej krwi, która wyglądała jak prawdziwa! Sachi wyciągnęła wielki garnek, gdzie wymieszane zwłoki Asuny i Cosmo ugotowała. Napisała do Kirito by wpadł, bo zrobiła bigos. Przyszedł. Zjedli bigos. -Z czego to mięso? Kurczak, Krowa? - zapytał -Tajemnica – w charakterystyczny dla moe panienek powiedziała Sachi. Nagle szermierz poczuł się dziwnie. -Połóż się na łózko – kiedy jego koleżanka tak powiedziała, tak zrobił. Nagle stało się coś co mnie przeraziło i to na poważnie. Sachi powiedziała, że ma zamiar trochę zgwałcić Kirito. Byłem zszokowany tym, że bohaterka Sword Art Online inspiruje się wypowiedzią Janusza Korwin – Mikkego ale to nie wszystko. W trakcie seksu stało się to, czego nie zapomnę do końca życia. Brzuch Kirito zacząl bulgotać. Szermierz krzyczał z bólu, nie wiedział co się dzieje, a Sachi z niego zeszła i się śmiała. Po chwili jama brzuszna się rozerwała, było pełno krwi. - D – dlaczego? - zapytał ledwo żywy Kirito - To Ty się nie domyśliłeś? - zaśmiała się Sachi – już od dawna mieli Ciebie zlikwidować. - L- lauffi... - nie dokończył, bo potwór, który wylazł z jego brzucha go zabił. Miał on ciało Smigola z Władcy Pierścieni, a twarz Anatolija Diatłowa. Byłem zszokowany, ze facet odpowiedzialny za katastrofę w Czarnobylu pojawił się w Sword Art Online. Mutant zjadł zwłoki Kirito, po czym żołnierze go zamknęli w klatce. Sachi do nich powiedziała coś po rosyjsku, po czym uciekli. Teraz wszystko jest dla mnie oczywiste – Sachi to tak naprawdę agentka KGB i wysłanniczka Władimira Putina,a Kirito i Asuna to było największe zagrożenie dla utrzymania Federacji Rosyjskiej. Pamietajcie! Nigdy nie oglądajcie Sword Art Online. Jest to anime o tematyce pro rosyjskiej, nakłania do zabijania i jest wytworem Szatana.